


Memories

by MrRandomArtist



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, its just like quick mentions at the very end, kel is gay, nothing goes that in depth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRandomArtist/pseuds/MrRandomArtist
Summary: What's the point of memories if all they do is fade away?
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Mari & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Kel (OMORI), Kel/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> If its not obvious it starts out young and they progressively get older.
> 
> If you guys don't want the sad stuff its only the final paragraph. It starts with "kel looked over at hero".

The trees swayed softly from the cold autumn breeze. It was Saturday and no one had school so it was the best day to play. A red and white checkered blanket was spread out in the sun, with several pairs of small shoes holding it down.

Basil and Sunny laid quietly in a patch of small white weeds. The two stared up at the clouds and named what they look like together. Basil would occasionally get into a little laughing fit if sunny said something particularly funny or had a thought too funny not to share. Sunny would smile and chuckle under his breath at his friends' unbridled happiness.

Aubrey and Kel were the exact opposite. Aubrey was chasing kel around. Kel had, once again, stolen Mr. Plantegg from Aubrey when she wasn't looking and bolted off with it. Normally something would prompt the stealing of the precious stuffed animal, but today the young boy simply decided to cause a ruckus after sitting and being bored for too long.

Kel dashed over to the two boys who were lying peacefully and stopped. He stood next to both their heads and stared down at them. Basil and Sunny looked up at Kel. Basil went to wave at his friend but was cut off by kel dropping the stuffed animal onto his face. The blond boy made a soft sound and laid there in complete confusion as he grabbed the stuffed animal off of his face. He sat up and looked at kel who was beaming at his bright idea to pin the blame on basil before watching kel get tackled to the ground by Aubrey.

Basil gasped loudly and sunny turned onto his stomach to see what the commotion was. Aubrey began to slap and pull at Kels hair as the smaller boy laughed and hit back. Hero and Mari quickly ran over to the kids to break up the fight. Mari scooped Aubrey off of kel and pulled her into a hug, gently petting her hair to soothe the little girl. Hero picked up his little brother and held him against his chest. He examined the smaller boy's face and gently pet his cheeks. No real injuries.. Just a red hand mark on his cheek.

Hero and Mari looked at each other and giggled as they brought the two younger kids to the blanket and laid them down on it. The two hoped they would eventually grow out of the fighting.

Basil looked at the stuffed animal in his arms then at black haired boy laying next to him. He thought it would only be right to bring it back to Aubrey after it was so rudely dropped on his face. He stood up and gently took Sunny’s hand in his own. He pulled him into the standing position and walked with him back to the picnic, gently swinging their arms beside them. Basil set the stuffed animal down next to Aubrey then sat down in his own corner of the blanket. Sunny followed suit and sat down on Basil's lap. He snuggled his face into his friends neck and began to feel very warm. His heart fluttered and his ears grew hot as he felt basil nuzzle him and pet his back.

Kel glanced over at the two boys snuggling and frowned. He was being held hostage in Hero's arms so he couldn't join the two. It made his heart hurt. How come he couldn't snuggle them? He didn't do anything wrong and yet here he was, stuck next to his enemy and being cuddled by his brother. He puffed up his cheeks and looked up at Hero.

"Herooo. Put me down." His voice was loud despite Hero being inches away from him. Hero questioned why the small boy had to be so loud. Kel was so tiny, where could he possibly store all this energy? Hero whined and pet Kels head. "Can't. You'll just attack Aubrey again." Hero's voice was much softer than Kels. Only the small group around them would be able to hear his quiet words. This was how he wished his little brother would talk.

Kel didn't enjoy heros answer and wiggled in his brothers arms, desperately trying to escape his grasp. It was no use of course. Hero was much to strong for the child. Kels face grew red with anger. It wasn’t fair that he was the only one being restrained even though Aubrey started the fighting. Through his irrational, childish thoughts he bit down hard on Hero's arm. Hero recoiled and let go of kel as he instinctively held his arm. He watched as kel fell onto the blanket and got up, quickly scurrying off before Hero even had the chance to grab him again.

Hero sighed and got up to chase after his brother even though he knew he couldn't catch up to the small energetic boy. He tried anyway and, as expected, he quickly grew tired from running and slowed down. He grasped at his shirt, coughing hard and trying to catch his breath. It always hurt his chest when he did anything requiring vigorous movement. Or any movement really. Hero was not made to exercise at all. He leaned over and rested his hands on his knees. You would think the poor boy just ran a marathon but he only really ran a couple hundred feet.

He listened as he heard quiet footsteps pitter patter against the grass and come running towards him. He listened as they stopped in front of him so he looked up to see he little brother. Kel grabbed heros cheeks and stared into his eyes. He looked rather angry at his older brother. "Hero!! You're not supposed to chase after me! I was gunna come back..."Kel gave Hero a dirty look and gently hit his fist against Hero’s head. The older boy could only choke out a shy laugh in response. Kel took heros hand and walked him back to everyone else.

Mari held her arms open and Hero sat down next to her, snuggling his face into her chest. She wrapped her arms around him lightly and kissed his head. Kel stuck his tongue out and gagged. He never really enjoyed their PDA. It was so gross… He decided to ignore the two love birds.

Kel trotted over to basil and Sunny and dropped to his knees in front of them. Sunny had fallen asleep in basil's arms and basil looked like he could knock out very soon. Sunny's warmth was comfortable in the cold weather and was lulling him to sleep. He looked up at Kel and smiled warmly. He rested his head on Sunny’s and yawned. Kel stared at him for a while as his face flushed. Basil was a very cute little kid. His curly blond hair framed his face well and his big blue eyes were very gorgeous. They somewhat reminded kel of marbles that he kept in his dresser. He really enjoyed his marbles, they were shiny and round and very blue like basil's eyes.. He thought he should show Basil his collection of marbles, all of which he stole from Hero or his friends. He could tell Basil the story behind every marble and each of their names and what color he enjoyed the most and which one reminded him most of Basil and--

Basil stared at kel and squinted. He wasn't sure why Kel was staring for so long. It was a little weird. Kel must've realized that it was strange to stare at your friend for so long so he turned away from the both of them. He kept his marble thoughts to himself.

\---

Kel watched from afar as basil fiddled with his camera. It wasn't really his, it was his parents that he found hidden away in a closet. He had limited knowledge on how they worked so he was sitting with Mari and Hero as they all tried to work things out together. No one could seem to figure out what they were doing and that bothered Kel. It can’t be that hard to operate a camera, he was sure of that.

Eventually Basil seemed like he got the swing of things and had begun taking pictures of everything he could, quickly depleting all the film inside. He would run out and replace the film though none of it was fresh so no pictures could be developed. Basil didn't seem to mind as he pretended to hand out photographs. The blond boy seemed to enjoy himself quite a bit as he got complimented on his invisible photos. Kel quickly realized that it was much more likely no one figured anything out and the young boy was simply wasting film. The camera was so old and dusty that it really didn't matter that much anyway. At least it was seeing some use, even if it wasn't being used properly.

Basil eventually made his way over to kel. Kel was sitting alone under a tall tree. The boy had overheated from playing in the summer sun and Hero instructed him to cool down and drink water. This was a hard task for kel. He had so much energy to get out but couldn't lest he get another migraine. The other kids also left Kel alone, yet again because Hero said to, so Kel had gotten very lonely as he sipped on a cold bottle of water. Seeing his friend was a rather pleasant surprise.

Kel watched as basil took a seat in front of him. Basil wasted no time and readied his camera. "say cheese!" Basil made the sound of a camera shutter with his mouth and looked at Kel. The blond boy looked so proud of himself.

Kel studied basil's face for a moment. His nose was already sunburnt. He was missing a few teeth and had freckles all over his face though Kel thought the sunburn ruined them. Basil's eyes seemed more blue than ever when the sunlight reflected against them. His shiny eyes had specks of a bright green in them. Kel dug his face into his arms as he continued to stare silently at basil. His eyes went half lidded and he smiled into his arm. He really was pretty. Shiny blond hair and pretty eyes... Basil and Sunny had always made his heart flutter. He wasn't sure what it meant. 

"kel? Do you want to see?"

Kels eyes shot open and he sat up straight. Basil looked mildly confused since, to him, it seemed as if Kel had just been ignoring him. Kel blinked a few times as he tried to remember what was happening. Once he did he smiled shyly and nodded. Basil giggled and handed over the photograph. Basil put his fists against his hips and smiled big. "I think this is a mighty fine picture of you kel!" Basil was quite proud of his photography skills. In his head the picture was absolutely perfect. He pictured light shining through the trees so it would look like kel had a large white ring of light around him.. Though he was too close to even get a photo as perfect as that.

Kel stared at his hand. He wanted to imagine a picture of him but found it rather hard to do. His mind was too busy racing with other thoughts. It was always hard for kel to focus on a single thought. Basil's soft giggle brought him back to reality. He blushed and handed the photo back. "it's really pretty basil.."

Basil beamed with happiness and began to flap his hands in excitement. All day he's gotten compliments on his photos.. He couldn't wait until he had a camera that actually took pictures so he could show them all off to everyone. Then everyone would really be proud of him. He could hang them up and give them all away to his friends. 

Basil's stimming was cut short as he felt Kels hands grip his own. Kel pressed his forehead against basil's and stared down at the camera around basil's neck. He glanced back up at basil and spoke softly, something that was incredibly rare from the young boy. "can I take a picture..?" Kel thought it was.. Weird that he wanted to be so close to Basil. It just made him feel so hot. Maybe he was overheating again. He would have to drink more water so Hero wouldn’t get mad at him.

Basil stared at kel blankly before nodding. His ears burned hot as he pulled his camera off from around his neck and put the strap around Kels neck. Kel looked surprised at how heavy the camera was. Basil carried it around so effortlessly that he expected it to way close to nothing. He made a mental note to work on his strength. Maybe then he could be strong enough to carry everything for basil. He lifted it up to his face and stared through the viewfinder at basil. He looked so photogenic.. He wished he could actually capture this moment. He could in the future, maybe. He huffed.

Click!  
\---

Kel bounced excitedly on his bed as he watched his two friends play with their toys. They were playing something called pet rocks or.. Something. Kel hadn’t really paid attention, he was just happy his invites reached his friends and they were hanging out with him. 

Hero had helped him set up their little sleepover after catching Kel staring at pictures he took of his two friends. Kel was sure that him owning these pictures meant nothing but Hero thought otherwise. Kel always seemed like he was in a trance with the little pictures and always got incredibly embarrassed whenever Hero brought them up. Hero was sure his brother had a cute little crush on his friends. There was no way he wasn’t going to help his little brother be even happier.

Kel munched mindlessly away on popcorn. Hero stared at kel and shook his head. Kel was going to make a mess all over his bed and Hero would have to clean it up. As long as kel was happy he guessed it was worth a little extra cleaning, though he wished kel could step up and clean his own messes.

Kel eventually grew bored of sitting alone so he slid off his bed and sat behind sunny. He leaned against Sunny's shoulder and watched him play. It seemed like basil wasn't doing too well. Something about basil just made it very easy to read what he was going to play. Kel watched as basil lost yet another quick game. Sunny looked up and smiled at his friend who looked rather annoyed by his constant losing. 

Basil clipped his rock on his overalls and leaned on his hand. "let's do something else.." Kel stood up quickly and pushed down on Sunny's shoulders to support himself. "let's watch a movie!" Sunny frowned and pushed kel off of him. Kel gasped in fake offense and shoved sunny to the ground. The two began to fight as Basil watched in horror. He looked up at hero with sad eyes.

Hero looked down at the three Boys and shook his head. He knew it was getting late. Kel worked fine no matter his much sleep he got, but the other two got quite cranky if they didn't sleep enough. He hopped off his bed and picked up sunny. "it's bedtime, you three." The room was filled with disappointment and loud groans from the kids. They were ready to stay up and party all night. Unfortunately, Hero was quite the parent when it came to all the kids. He set sunny down on Kels bed. He did the same with basil then crouched down in front of Kel. 

He ruffled Kels hair and smiled. "you're all ready?" He spoke in a hushed tone. Kel furiously nodded his head. He had the whole night planned out. He held his hands in the air and allowed Hero to pick him up and lay him between the two boys. Kel huffed. He felt sunny snuggle up to him and Kel began to feel much less confident about snuggling his friends. His face heated quick and his mind was filled with strange thoughts. He wanted what Mari and Hero had.. He wanted to kiss their heads but he didn’t want it to be a secret. He wanted to scream out and tell everyone how much he loved these two boys!

All his confidence was gone when he felt basil snuggle him too. Kel decided this was enough. 

Kel climbed over Sunny. "The bed’s too crowded." He lied. He trotted over to heros bed and climbed into it. He pressed his face into heros chest and whined. None of this went as planned. He just wanted to play with his friends and then cuddle them.. But he was too nervous too.. He loved both of them but Hero wasn’t shy when it came to Mari. Maybe kel did have a crush. He had always been so sure the love he felt was nothing more than friends. Even if he did want to share his love for the boys, it was just friends being friends, wasn't it?

Hero kissed Kels head and rubbed circles against his back. "You'll get it next time.." kel frowned and turned away from Hero. He felt like Hero was teasing him. He always felt like Hero was teasing him when it came to his feelings about his friends. He grumbled as he felt Hero wrap his arm around him. At least Hero was comfortable. He still rather sleep on the floor, away from everyone. 

Maybe he could try again in the morning. He started to devise a new plan in his head before drifting off.  
\---

Kel sat in the tree house alone. Beside him laid a yo-yo that wasn't his. It was a toy that Sunny recently got and Kel had been dying to play with it. Sunny had always looked like he had so much fun practicing tricks and Kel just wanted in on the fun. He didn't think anything bad could happen from it.

The yo-yo laid by Kel’s feet with a broken string.

Kel didn't know how to fix it. He was only a child who wanted to play with his friends toy. He pulled his legs against his chest and cried loudly into his arms. He didn't want anyone to find him since he was sure he was going to get in trouble for even being out here alone, but he couldn't keep everything in. Everyone was inside Sunny's house and they were going to hate him for breaking Sunny's toy.

Kel held his breath as he suddenly heard a soft voice and two pairs of footsteps approaching the tree house. The little boy wasn't sure what to do. There wasn't anywhere to hide and he couldn't safely jump out of the tree house. He didn't want to get hurt, for heros sake.

Kel scrambled under the table and turned his back from the door. He cupped his hands over his mouth to try and muffle his crying. He knew it was a futile effort but he would try to not get caught. He couldn’t let himself get caught. He bit down hard on his tongue and whimpered. No more crying.

He heard the pair enter the tree house and listened as the floor creaked under their weight. The lighter footsteps walked away from the table and towards the wall where the broken yo-yo laid. Despite his better judgement, he looked over and saw Sunny crouched down over his broken toy. His back was turned to kel but he was positive sunny would hate him. What kind of friend was he.. Sneaking into the tree house and then breaking your best friend's toy.. He dropped his arms from his mouth down to his chest and balled his shirt in his hands. Sunny was going to hate him and then he wasn't going to have anymore friends because Sunny would tell them how horrible Kel was. He sniffled as he felt his eyes tear back up.

Kel screamed and hit his head on the table when he felt a soft hand touch his back. He held his head and let the tears roll down his cheeks. The same soft hands wrapped around kel and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry kel.... I was calling your name and you wouldn't respond...." The voice sounded so familiar.. So sweet and soft.. Like a song.

It was just Mari. She gently stroked his hair over the spot he hit and kissed his head softly. She really didn't mean to startle Kel so she felt rather bad. She was worried when Kel had been missing for more then a few minutes so she started a little search party for him. She was lucky enough to guess he would find refuge in their treehouse. She glanced over at her brother who held the broken toy in his hands. She was happy that Kel was only crying over something so simple. 

Mari stood up and helped kel out from under the table. He stared at his feet and shook as Mari crouched down to talk to him. "It's ok, buddy. We can fix the yo-yo easy!" She held one of Kel’s small hands gently between both of hers and pressed little kisses against it. Her little plan worked perfectly as kel seemed to cool down rather quickly. Kel sniffled and wiped his face as Mari continued. "Do you think you can apologize to sunny?" He looked up and stared at Mari’s face. She was so nice. All she wanted was everyone to be happy.. That must be a hard task when kel always made people so sad. He didn’t deserve Mari.. He didn’t deserve anyone.

Kel turned to look at Sunny but was surprised to see him standing right next to him. He wasn't sure how sunny got so close without him hearing. Kel was used to hearing everything. He breathed out through his nose hard and tried not to let Sunny’s little jumpscare get to him.

Kel bit the inside of his cheek while he forced himself to calm down more. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Why was apologizing so hard? He did it all the time. He bit down into his cheek harder as he pushed forward and wrapped his arms around Sunny tightly.

Sunny was taken aback and tried to step away but kel had quite the grip on him. "I--" Sunny looked up nervously at Mari as he felt the smaller boy cry into his shoulder. Mari smiled at her brother and gathered up the broken yo-yo. She waved to Sunny and climbed down the ladder to go join everyone back in the house. She knew the two young boys could handle themselves.

Sunny wasn't all too happy that Mari had left him to tend to kel by himself. He wasn't entirely sure what to do. Emotions like this weren't his specialty. He thought for a minute.. Just do what Mari would do. He slowly wrapped his arms around kel and began petting through his coarse brown hair. "shhh.... It's ok..." Sunnys voice had a similar sweetness that Maris had. The sweetness made it all the more worth it when he got the chance to hear it.

Kel fell onto his knees and pulled sunny down with him. Sunny grunted as he felt his bare knees hit against the hard wood. It wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling. It was made worse by Kels tears making his shoulder cold. At least the rest of Kels body was very warm. Sunny snuggled his face into kel as he listened to the little boy apologize over and over, begging for forgiveness by someone who didn't even care that much about the toy. Sunny could only walk the dog and it was quite easy to replace the string. The toy didn’t hold much sentiment to the quiet boy.

After a while of kel letting all his feelings out he sat up and looked at his friend. Sunny looked about half asleep. This was no surprise but it still confused kel a bit. He wasn't so sure how sunny could just fall asleep while he was making so much noise crying but, then again, sunny could just fall asleep as long as he was comfortable and warm. He watched as sunny laid back against the cold floor and held out his hands for kel.

Kel blinked and stared down at his friend. He wasn't sure what Sunny wanted. It wasn't until sunny groaned and sat back up to pull kel down on top of him that he understood what the black haired boy wanted. Kel felt butterflies in his stomach as he felt sunny snuggle up to him. His face was pressed into Kels neck and his arms were wrapped tightly around him. Kel, being significantly smaller than Sunny, tried his best to snuggle Sunny back and make sure he was nice and warm. It was the least he could do after this whole ordeal. He felt as Sunny’s breathing slowed.. The larger boy snored softly in his sleep. 

Kel pet his friends back and stared at him. He was very warm and very cute.. Sunny had a faint smell that came off of him, a scent similar to Mari’s. The both of them always smelt like vanilla. It was a comforting smell because of that. Omori also had a different scent.. Though Kel couldn't pin-point what. He snuggled his nose into Sunny’s hair and let the sweet scents overtake his senses. He figured it was fine if they both napped, Mari knew where they were and would tuck them into bed if it got too late before they returned home. They could wake up in Sunny’s bed together and just.. Be happy. He liked that thought. He was too small to carry Sunny on his own anyway.

\---

Kel looked over at Hero. He still laid silently in his bed. He barely ate. He barely moved. Kel barely had a brother at this point. Kel barely had friends at this point. All the people he cared about locked himself away in their emotions and he couldn't help any of them. He could never help any of them. Hero was basically part of his bed at this point, Aubrey hated his guts more than ever, Sunny was just as bedridden as Hero, and Basil was rarely out of the house. Even if Kel could catch a glimpse of Basil, he would simply be ignored like he didnt ever exist in his life. It was like everyone forgot they were friends with Kel. They were all family at once point.

Kel looked down at the picture squeezed between his fingers. It was a picture he personally took of the group. Basil let Kel keep the picture, as he did with many other pictures Kel took. It was the only picture he had that included everyone. Everyone including Mari. It was the last time everyone was together. The last time he saw his brother happy. The last time Kel was happy.

If it was a happy memory why did it make kel so unbelievably sad?

He couldn't control himself as he tore the picture in half and stormed out of his room, leaving the shreds of his memories on his bed. 

He had slowly been destroying all the pictures he had, but had been keeping all the scraps left over from them. He wasn't sure why. He didn't think he needed the pictures anymore. He didn't want to think about any of this anymore. He already had his brother as a reminder that everything was horrible.

Kel walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He fell onto his knees and let himself cry. It wasn't often the boy let himself feel anything. He didn't mean to bottle anything up, he just always wanted to be the one to cheer people up. Kel could be the person who everyone could rely on! 

He couldn't cry, he wasn't allowed to.

He couldn't vent, there was no one to talk to. 

His parents thought kel was fine. Kel seemed so happy all the time and Hero was so sad. Kel must be happy and coping well. Yet again, Hero was favored. Hero was always favored. All his trophies proved his point. All the love his parents showed Hero. All the love Kel never got.

Kel stood back up and stumbled over to the mirror. He rested his hands on the sink counter and stared into the mirror. He was a mess. His face was flushed and tears stained his cheeks. He balled his hands into fists and punched the wall. Over and over until his knuckles bled. It stung.

He deserved the pain.

Kel turned on the sink and splashed water onto his face. It didn't help. He still looked and felt like shit. He ran his hands under the cool water and winced. It hurt. He shook off the pain and turned off the sink. He wiped his face off with his sleeve and left the bathroom. He stumbled back into his room.

He looked at the lump of blankets that was his brother and called out. "I'm going to go get sunny if you want to, you know, wake up."

No response. Figures. It’s been almost a year since he heard Hero’s voice.He didn’t expect that to change anytime soon. He still held onto the sliver of hope that Hero would suddenly perk up and they could all be a family again. He wasn’t so sure that could happen without Mari. No one seemed to want to function without Mari. Except for Kel of course. He slid on a pair of sneakers and threw on a hoodie as he walked back out of his room. He didn't bother with the door as he walked down the stairs and out the door. He heard his mother’s voice as he walked down the stairs and headed towards the door. He couldn’t hear what she was saying. She was just being loud. He opened his front door and stepped outside, listening to his mother yell at him the whole way out. He slammed the door and listened as she melted into silence. Finally. 

He walked up his driveway and stood on the sidewalk. He stared into the road. Cars zoomed by. They never hesitated and didn’t bother to slow down near his house. The dead chipmunk in the middle of the road proved his point. No one stopped for it. No one bothered to slow down or swerve when they saw the innocent creature cross the road. He stared far too long at the gore. Thoughts ran through his head as he watched another car drive past and add to the masacre. He shook his head. Those thoughts were not for good boys who everyone could rely on. Kel was a safe space. No one had to worry about Kel.

He glanced over at Sunny's house and sighed. What was the point of knocking. No one would answer him and he would be ignored as he always was. He turned away and walked towards the park. It was the only place he had left, but he was sure Aubrey was already there to beat the shit out of him for just existing. He never did anything to prompt the bullying. He would just walk too close or just exist and their presence and suddenly Kel was a new punching bag. But it was ok. He deserved it.

He deserved this.


End file.
